Mission délicate
by L'ange des sables
Summary: Harry, jeune Auror est cherger de surveiller un mangemort repentit. Mission délicate qui va le pousser jusqu'à ces dernières limites. Petit OS


salut à tous bon je vous présente ma dernière fic. Harry jeune auror est charger de la protection d'un ancien mangemort. Cela le menera plus loin qu'il ne le pensait.

Bien sur les personnage et lescontexte ne m'appartient pas je ne gange donc rien.

attention, ceci est une histoire homosexuelle, donc bien sur pas la peine de continuer pour ceux qui sont homophobe.

Allez bonne lecture

Le jeune homme repoussa une mèche de cheveux trempée qui pendait devant ses yeux, le manoir face à lui était impressionnant par nature mais sous la pluie battante il devenait lugubre. Il soupira, se demandant encore pourquoi il avait accepté. En fait, il n'avait pu refuser. Dumbledore dans son testament lui avait demandé et il ne pouvait que respecter le souhait de son mentor.

Quand même lui demander de veiller sur Draco Malfoy ! Sur le moment il en était rester sur le cul. Le blond lui était maintenant complètement indifférent : il avait su gérer sa haine et toutes ses autres émotions mais quand même ! Il fallait vraiment qu'il aime Dumbledore ! Et puis il s'était fait avoir par Rogue, celui-ci avait commencé à jouer sur les mots, lui disant que Draco s'était enfermé dans une immense solitude et forcément il s'était senti coupable. Lui et sa manie de sauver la veuve et l'orphelin !

Harry soupira encore une fois, c'est vrai qu'il se sentait coupable vis à vis de Draco : il avait tout perdu pour devenir un agent double : sa famille, sa fortune, jusqu'à sa fierté. Mais grâce à lui et à bien d'autre Voldemort avait pu être vaincu. La guerre était finie même si quelques-uns de ses partisans couraient encore.

Le brun se présenta devant l'immense porte de la bâtisse et frappa lourdement. Personne ne répondit et il se mit à attendre que quelqu'un daigne lui ouvrir. Finalement lassé il poussa le battant : aucun sort ne le protégeait et la porte n'était même pas barricadée. Surpris, il sortit sa baguette et se mit à scruter les environs, finalement il pénétra dans le hall. L'endroit était vaste et sentait légèrement le renfermé. Sur les murs était suspendu des tableaux de la famille Malfoy. Rien d'inquiétant dans les parages.

Rassuré le gryffondor se mit en quête du maître des lieux. Après plusieurs échecs, il le trouva dans une sorte de bibliothèque. La pièce était sombre, parcourue par de vastes étalages de livres mais sur le mur opposé à la porte, un feu de bois crépitait dans une cheminée de pierres brutes. En vis à vis se trouvaient deux fauteuils de velours rouges. Sur l'un d'eux se tenait Draco Malfoy. Apparemment celui-ci ne l'avait pas entendu et Harry resta dans l'entrebâillement de la porte à observer son hôte.

Le blond était affalé, les jambes avachies, la tête dodelinante, dans sa main droite il tenait un verre, de cognac probablement. Il semblait soûl et avec sa chemise entrouverte sur son torse pâle on aurait dit le dieu de la luxure mais en le regardant bien Harry trouvait qu'il ressemblait plus au désespoir personnifié.

Le brun avança légèrement dans la pièce et posa sa main sur l'épaule du serpentard. Celui-ci releva la tête et le regarda avec des yeux ahuris.

« - Oh merde ! J'ai vraiment trop bu ! J'ai des hallucinations : je vois Potter maintenant !

Euh ! On t'a pas prévenu, l'Ordre m'a envoyé pour te protéger.

Moi, me protéger ! Un Malfoy ! Pour qui ils me prennent ces zouaves ! »

Le gryffondor pesta, le jeune homme était ivre et on ne lui avait pas annoncé sa venue. Tout pour faciliter sa mission.

Finalement, le blond fit mine de se relever pour parler à Potter et se retrouva lamentablement effondré par terre.

« - Potter, je sais pas ce que tu fais,… fais ici mais tu va pas y rester long, euh, longtemps ! » Il semblait très fier d'avoir réussi à finir sa phrase et il tentait maintenant en marchant a quatre pattes de rejoindre sa bouteille qu'il avait abandonné à coté du fauteuil. Le jeune auror patienta quelques minutes que l'autre est fini de se servir son verre et se décida lui expliquer la raison de sa venue.

« - Draco, on m'a envoyé en tant qu'auror pour te protéger, d'éventuelles attaques de mangemorts en cavale. »

L'autre le fixai avec des yeux hagards, ne semblant comprendre aucun mots de ce qu'avait dit Harry et finalement il tomba à la reverse ivre mort. Le brun grommela devant autant de stupidité et d'ivrognerie. Puis après avoir vérifié que le blond ne réagissait plus, il s'en empara de son corps, le hissant sur son dos et l'emmena à l'étage pour le coucher.

Il était déjà venu ici une fois pour une réunion de l'ordre mais il peina quand même a trouver une chambre dans toutes ces pièces. Après avoir déshabillé et couché Malfoy il s'était à son tour trouver une chambre où passer la nuit résigné a attendre le lendemain matin pour avoir une discussion sérieuse avec son hôte. Exténué par son voyage il s'endormit bercé par la son de la pluie sur le toit et les mugissements du vent.

Harry s'étira de tout son long dans le lit, la pluie tombait toujours et le vent avait doublé de puissance. Il regarda sa montre «7h00 ! » et sauta a bas du lit à baldaquins. Son estomac se mit à crier famine et il se dépêcha d'enfiler un pantalon noir pour descendre à la cuisine.

Le serpentard s'était réveillé avec une énorme gueule de bois et bien que la tête dans une brume épaisse, il descendit au rez de chaussée pour la soigner. En voulant pénétrer dans le salon jouxtant le cuisine, il se rendit compte de la présence du gryffondor. Il ne se souvenait plus trop de la soirée mais il savait une chose c'est que Harry Potter était là hier soir et qu'il l'avait couché dans son lit

Le brun était maintenant face à la baie vitrée du salon regardant la tempête qui grondait dehors. Il ne portait qu'un pantalon, large, en coton noir qui faisait ressortir sa peau mate et ses cheveux de la même couleur. Il les portait long sur les épaules et sur sa tempe droite il avait réunit ses mèches en une tresse ornée de perles d'argent et tenue par un cordon de cuir fin. Il dégageait une aura de puissance et de sensualité, chacun de ses muscles gonflés jouaient sous sa peau fine et bronzée. Sa taille était svelte malgré sa musculature imposante. Sur l'épaule droite on apercevait une cicatrice laissée par une griffure lors d'un combat. Le jeune homme porta sa tasse à ses lèvres et alerté par un petit bruit il se retourna faisan face à Draco. Il était encore plus magnifique : il avait corrigé sa vue et ses yeux ainsi dégagé n'en étaient que plus intense. Ses lèvres charnues et rosées s'entrouvrirent pour siroter tranquillement son thé et laissèrent entre apercevoir une langue agile. Le serpentard baissa son regard sur le torse musclé du survivant : ses pectoraux s'ornaient d'un tatouage en lettres celtes : « Toujours face à l'ennemi, toujours face à la vie. »

Le brun ne paru pas se formaliser de cet examen approfondi de son anatomie et fixa son tour le blond d'un regard appuyé.

« - Tu as l'air d'aller mieux qu'hier soir.

Euh oui, même si c'est douloureux. Le brun haussa un sourcil amusé

Je me suis permis de déjeuner vu que je ne savais pas à quelle heure tu te lèverai.

Au fait même si tu me la sûrement dit hier pourquoi tu est chez moi ?

Pour te protéger.

Quoi ? Et de quel droit ? Je n'ai absolument pas besoin d'aide et encore moins de protection !

Le gryffondor l'observa par-dessus sa tasse. Sa mission ne serait pas une partie de plaisir. Il nota aussi que le blond paraissait avoir maigri ;

Ecoute moi j'ai été envoyé par l'ordre, des mangemorts sont encore en liberté et l'on s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi. Ta position d'agent double ayant été découverte, même si Voldemort est mort, ses fanatiques vont essayer de tuer celui qui a précipité leur chute.

A ce nom le jeune homme tressaillit et jeta un regard las à son interlocuteur.

De toute façon vu la tempête qui se prépare je ne peut pas me permettre de te mettre dehors. Reste le temps qu'elle se calme. »

Harry soupira d'aise, même s'il n'avait pas accepter son aide il bénéficiait d'un délai pour le persuader du danger qu'il courait. L'image de Lucius Malfoy recevant le baiser du détraqueur s'imposa à son esprit. La folie dans le regard de cet homme qui était prêt à tout sacrifier, même son fils pour un homme auprès duquel il s'asservissait l'avait profondément choqué. Mais ce qui avant tout le poursuivait nuit et jours c'est le visage de Voldemort à ses pieds, implorant son pardon et lui, le foudroyant du sort impardonnable. Jamais il se serait cru capable d'une telle froideur, d'une telle haine, d'un tel besoin de vengeance. Ce combat avait tué en lui tout ce qui restait d'enfantin et de puéril, pensait-il.

La pluie continuait toujours a tomber cela faisait maintenait trois jours que Potter s'incrustait dans son manoir, trois jours qu'il assistait à ses bourrages de gueule s'en rien dire, trois jours que chaques nuits il montait le coucher dans son lit, trois jours que chaque matin Draco apercevait une potion contre le mal de crâne sur la table de la cuisine. Trois jours qu'il s'humiliait ainsi devant son pire ennemi, devant celui qui lui avait sauvé la vie il y a maintenant un an, en le protégeant, d'un Avada Kedavra. Il lui en voulait de maintenir cette dette envers lui et en même temps il respectait pour son courage. Jamais il ne semblai faillir. Ils étaient tellement différents.

Le blond de détourna de la fenêtre et sortit préparer des vêtements secs pour le gryffondor qui était partit faire son jogging malgré la pluie diluvienne.

Celui-ci courait dehors sur le chemin qui bordait la falaise, en contre bas la mer se jetait sur la pierre blanche. Ses cheveux se collaient sur son front et l'eau dégoulinait dans son cou mais il s'en foutait. Il était dans une rage folle, il ne comprenait pas l'attitude de Draco, comment pouvait-il se laisser aller à ce point ? Comment pouvait-il ignorer le monde qui l'entourait ? Mais surtout il était encore plus en colère contre lui-même et son incapacité à l'aider. Il avait quand même fait son boulot et poser toutes sortes de sorts de protection sur le manoir, mais la sécurité du serpentard l'inquiétait. En effet, même si personne ne pouvait l'attaquer dans le manoir, il suffisait d'attendre qu'il sorte sans surveillance pour le tuer.

Il forçat l'allure, obligeant son corps à donner le meilleur de lui-même, il sentit ses muscles sur le point d'exploser, un fluide brûlant coulant dans ses veines. Il s'obligeait à courir dès qu'il avait des soucis en tête, quand son corps criait comme ca il oubliait toutes ses obsessions, tous ses cauchemars, toutes ses pensées malsaines.

A bout de souffle il s'arrêta face à la mer, la pluie avait cesser et une éclaircie apparaissait dans le ciel noir. Il se tourna vers la mer et avança sur ce bout de falaise, défiant les éléments déchaînés. En bas l'océan grondait et se jetait comme une furie sur le calcaire. Le vent fouettait l'écume blanche et le portait en hauteur jusqu'au visage d'Harry. Le jeune homme était subjugué par la force qui se dégageait de cet ensemble. Il ouvrit les bras, s'abandonnant comme un enfant dans les bras de sa mère et laissa le vent caresser sa peau. Il faisait corps avec cette puissance, il la sentait, il la partageait avec la nature, il était elle, elle était lui. Au bout d'un certain temps il se leva et se dirigea en trottinant vers le manoir Malfoy.

Fourbu, il monta directement au premier pour prendre une douche. Sa course lui avait permis d'organiser ces pensées : il devait parler à Malfoy coûte que coûte. Il se glissa sous la douche et se lava à la hâte. En sortant de la douche, il aperçut des vêtements secs et pliés, posées sur son lit. Il fut touché par cette délicate attention.

Il n'en pouvait plus, comment le brun pouvait-il s'installer, ici, chez lui, sans lui demander la permission. Il fallait qu'ils aient une petite discussion quant à la place d'Harry dans son Manoir.

Enfin il entendit l'entendit descendre les escaliers et se précipita à sa rencontre.

« - Potter, il faut qu'on parle ! Suis-moi ! »

Surpris, le Survivant, le dévisagea. Cette attitude arrangeait énormément les affaires d'Harry mais l'idée d'une conversation décidée par Draco ne le laissait que moyennement joyeux. Tout en le suivant dans le bureau il ne put s'empêcher de détailler sa silhouette. Il paraissait avoir beaucoup maigri mais il était toujours aussi musclé. Sa chemise blanche mettait en, valeur ses épaules superbement sculptées et sa taille fine. Ses cheveux blonds, tombaient négligemment sur ces épaules, ils étaient toujours aussi fins et brillants. Le brun ne put s'empêcher de s'imaginer passer sa main dans le chevelure soyeuse. Il se voyait déjà entourant de ses bras cet être si particulier, qu'il avait appris à apprécier. Se maudissant pour ses pensées aussi perverse, il pénétra à la suite de Draco dans un petit bureau.

Harry se dit qu'il valait mieux que ce soit lui qui commence, son énervement commençait sérieusement à atteindre des sommets.

« - Ecoute Draco, j'en ai marre. Je sais que c'est pas facile pour toi mais tu me facilite pas le boulot. J'ai protéger ta maison du mieux que je pouvais mais c'est toi qui m'inquiètes. Le blond le regarda lentement, visiblement mécontent de la tournure que prenait la conversation.

Je ne veux pas être aider, tu comprends ça, hurla-t-il. Je ne suis pas une pauvre petite chose ayant besoin de la pitié du grand Potter.

Parce que tu crois vraiment ça ? Que j'ai pitié de toi ? T'est vraiment trop con. Je fais mon boulot, je rends service, crétin !

A oui ? Tu ne fais que ton boulot, alors c'est bon disparais de chez moi. On a rien en commun. Tu ne me dois rien. Dégage !

Pourquoi tu m'en veux à ce point ? Lui répondit Harry, surpris de la violence de la réaction de Malfoy

Dégage ! Dégage ! Le blond s'était mis à pleurer en lui crachant ces mots au visage. Harry choisit de battre en retraite. Après tout il était juste Auror, pas psychomage, même si la détresse de Draco était évidente.

Je monte faire ma valise et je pars après avoir prévenu l'Ordre de la tournure des choses. »

Il sortit de la pièce laissant, un Draco pantelant. Il se maudissait de ne pas avoir trouver les mots juste et d'avoir laisser sa colère prendre le dessus. Lui seul le mettait dans des états pareils.

Quelques minutes plus tard il sortit du manoir, tirant sa valise derrière lui. Il savait que l'héritier des Malfoys l'observait de la fenêtre du salon, il sentait son regard dans son dos. Il maudit son orgueil qui l'empêchait de faire demi tour. Le chemin menant à la grille lui paraissait étrangement long. Soudain il entendit quelqu'un courir derrière lui. Une voix qui l'appelait.

« - Harry, attend ! »

Il se retourna partager entre la joie de voir son ami le rattraper et la peur de le voir se faire attaquer.

« -Bon Dieu, Draco, rentre ! Tu es en danger hors du manoir ! »

A ce moment, il entendit plusieurs pop, signe que des sorciers avaient transplaner. Il se retourna et fit face à une dizaine de magemorts, sûrement les derniers fugitifs. Les silhouettes encapuchonnées se ruèrent sur Draco et l'encerclèrent. Il était loin mais il lâcha sa valise et se mit à courir de toutes ses forces. Deux individus voulurent l'arrêter mais d'un geste de la main, il les envoya valser contre les arbres qui bordaient l'allée. Il apercevait le blond au sol, se tordant dans tout les sens. Il sentit une rage folle le submerger, encore plus grande que celle qu'il avait ressentit face au Lord des ténèbres.

Il héla les derniers partisans.

« -Vous ! Arrêter ! Attaquez-vous à quelqu'un qui mérite votre courroux. »

Les hommes se retournèrent, une lueur de folie dans les yeux. Par terre, Draco gisait inconscient. Alors Harry sentit sa rage enflée en lui comme une lame de fond, submergeant tout sur son passage. Il la canalisa et dirigea ce flux de magie pure vers ses ennemis. Depuis le début de la guerre il maîtrisait la magie sans baguette mais aussi celle de nature non humaine. Il était devenu le sorcier le plus puissant que la Terre est vue. Une aura immense se dégagea autour de son corps, il la dirigeât vers les étranges silhouettes et les sentit perdre pied pour finalement partir en fumée.

Lentement, il se releva, le combat l'avait quand même secoué et il sentait sa tête devenir douloureuse. Draco gisait toujours, à quelques mètres de lui, le corps ensanglanté. Il le prit le plus doucement possible dans ses bras et avant de se diriger vers la maison, pris soin de ligoter les deux derniers mangemorts. Puis il emmena son compagnon pour le soigner.

Draco se réveilla lentement, et essaya de s'étirer mais une douleur lancinante dans ses cotes l'en dissuada. Il rassembla ses esprits pour se souvenir de la cause de sa douleur. Il avait essayé de retenir Potter et s'était retrouver au milieu des derniers mangemorts, ils lui avaient lancé plusieurs Doloris, et avant que finalement il s'effondre inconscient il avait vu le brun courir vers lui.

Tant bien que mal il réussit à sortir du lit et enfila un peignoir de soie noir avant de descendre, en passant devant la chambre d'Harry il s'arrêta. Le remords lui serra le cœur, l'auror était venu le protéger et lui n'avait rien fait pour l'aider dans sa mission. C'était plus fort que lui, il fallait toujours qu'il se confronte, toujours. Doucement il frappa, personne ne lui répondit mais il entendit clairement un bruit sourd contre la porte, comme un loquet que l'on ferme. Lentement il se laissa glisser le long de la porte, il savait qu'Harry ne voulait pas lui parler, si ca se trouve au même moment, le brun devait faire face à le fenêtre, attendant que son hôte s'en aille. Draco se mit à sangloter, il ne voulait vraiment pas que cela se passe comme ça, il aurait tellement voulut lui montrer qu'il avait changer Soudain se fut trop il sentit son cœur se serrer et les mots se mirent à sortir eux-mêmes sans qu'il ne cherche à les retenir.

« - Harry, je suis désolé de ce qui s'est passer, je ne voulais pas être un poids pour toi, je ne pouvais pas accepter que tu me protège, je déteste tellement ça :dépendre de quelqu'un .Je voulais te montrer aussi que j'avais changer, que je n'étais plus cette personne hautaine et insipide. Je voulais que tu me regarde autrement. Ho oui, tellement autrement… »

Le blond resta de longue minute à répéter cette litanie, comme si elle apaisait sa douleur. Lentement, il sécha ses pleurs, cela faisait tellement de temps qu'il retenait ses mots. Il se releva et parti. Finalement même si le gryffondor n'avait rien entendu, lui se sentait soulager.

De l'autre coté de la porte, Harry, se mit à pleurer, lui aussi, de vraies larmes qui coulaient le long de sa mâchoire. Quand Draco avait frapper à la porte, il s'était barricadé et s'était laisser glisser contre la porte de bois. Aucun des mots du blond ne lui avait échapper. Rien. Maintenant il recevait la douleur du serpentard en pleine poitrine. Epuisé, il se glissa dans ses draps

Après une journée passée à s'éviter, les deux hommes n'avaient toujours pas réussit à parler. Le lendemain le même manège recommençât, le blond descendit et entendit son invité partir de la pièce vers laquelle il se dirigeait. Il attendit toute la journée et finalement il monta dans sa chambre plus en colère que jamais. Toute la nuit il se tourna et se retourna dans son lit, abandonné par le sommeil. Finalement il se leva chercher un verre pour l'aider à dormir. 

Quand il passa devant le salon pour prendre de l'alcool à la cuisine, il trouva le jeune Auror étendu sur le divan du salon, un verre posé à ses pieds. Devant cette vision, le serpentard ne put s'empêcher de frémir. Pour qu'il se mette à boire, Potter avait du ressentir un grand choc. Lentement, il s'approcha du jeune homme endormi et s'assit par terre, adossé au canapé, posa sa tête prés de celle du gryffondor. L'idée que celui-ci l'ai sauvé encore une fois, le chamboullait. Il se tourna et contempla son visage paisible, une mèche de cheveux s'était perdue sur son front. Draco senti son estomac se serrer à cette vision. Il s'était menti, il avait aimé qu'Harry veille sur lui, il avait aimé sentir une autre présence même discrète dans cette immense maison vide, il avait aimé savoir Harry à ces cotés quand il sombrait ivre mort. Doucement il caressa le visage de celui qui l'avait ramené dans le monde vivant. Rompant sa routine et sa solitude. A ce contact, son cœur se mit à battre plus fort, de façon douloureuse dans sa poitrine devenue trop petite pour tout ce qu'il ressentait devant cet homme.

Le garçon en question, ouvrit légèrement ses magnifiques yeux verts et dévisagea, celui qui lui faisait face.

« -Tu es réveillé ?

-Oui, comme tu peux le voir, lui répondit Draco doucement, son souffle venant effleurer le visage encore endormi du gryffondor.

- Je t'avais dit de ne pas sortir, que c'était dangereux

- tu les as tous…. ?

-Tués, oui.

-Mais comment as-tu fais ? Même un puissant sorcier ne peut venir à bout d'autant d'hommes d'un coup. »

Brusquement le brun se releva d'un coup, repoussant par la même occasion Draco agenouillé.

« - Il est tard, je ne partirais que demain. »

Le serpentard fut étonné de la réaction d'Harry, avait-il dit quelque chose de blessant ou d'humiliant.

Le Survivant se maudit, pourquoi avait-il réagit ainsi devant la gentillesse de Draco ? En fait ce n'était pas le blond qui était en cause mais lui-même. La présence si proche de l'Héritier des serpentards l'avait électrisé et il refusait de repenser par quels moyens il avait gagné sa puissance magique. Cela faisait remonter tellement de souvenir douloureux. Et puis la présence de Draco le mettait mal à l'aise. Il s'était rendu compte que depuis son arrivée il n'était pas entièrement objectif. Au début, il pensait que ce n'était que de la compassion et peut être un début d'amitié mais quand il avait vu le blond tombé de douleur, son coeur s'était serré de peur. Une peur viscérale, intense. Sa solitude l'avait ému, touché au plus profond de lui-même. Il soupira, de toute façon demain tout serait finit.

Il était prés de une heure du matin et il n'arrivait pas à dormir, finalement il se dit qu'un whisky ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal. Doucement, pour ne pas faire de bruit, il parcourut chaque marche de l'escalier avec une prudence plus qu'excessive. En voulant atteindre la cuisine, il aperçu de la lumière dans un des salon. En s'approchant il aperçut le blond de dos face a une cheminée crépitante. Il ne portait qu'un pantalon de soie verte. La scène rappela étrangement la première fois qu'il avait vu Malfoy, il y a une semaine environ. Il tenait encore un verre d'alcool mais cette fois ce n'était plus une image de désespoir qu'il laissait filtré mais celle de la sensualité à l'état pur.

Harry détailla le dos de son compagnon : il était mince mais relativement musclé, sa peau pâle, paraissait translucide dans l'obscurité. Doucement il pénétra dans la pièce, à de moment Draco se retourna et le brun fut estomaqué par une telle beauté. Ses cheveux blonds tombaient librement sur son front, ses yeux gris acier pétillaient d'un éclat inconnu mais vivant, sa bouche légèrement entrouverte laissait apercevoir des dents ivoiriennes. Se soumettant volontiers à l'examen du survivant, le serpentard le vit détailler son torse musclé son ventre plat, ses abdos bien dessinés, le duvet blond qui partait du nombril et qui plongeait dans son pantalon, invitation implicite au plaisir. Harry eut l'impression de contempler un ange tombé du ciel.

Il s'avança vers lui et fit apparaître un autre verre. D'un regard l 'ange l'invita à s'asseoir à même le sol sur le tapis épais qui le recouvrait. Silencieusement, ils burent plusieurs verres, occupés à s'observer, inconscient de leur charme propre. Se fut Harry qui brisa le silence le premier.

« - Pourquoi, tu bois tout les soirs ?

-Pour oublier, le gryffondor dévisagea lentement son interlocuteur.

-Et toi pourquoi tu cours tout les matins comme si ta vie en dépendait ?

- Parce que ma vie en dépend. Le blond leva un sourcil interrogatif. Devant son air surpris, Harry continua

Comme ça je peux tout oublier. Quand mon corps souffre, j'oubli que mon cœur hurle de douleur.

Le blond fixa Harry de son regard magnétique. Jamais il pendait que Potter aurait pu souffrir. Pour lui cet homme représentait ce qu'il n'aurait jamais.

Brusquement mus par une même envie il se levèrent, face à face.

Lentement le blond posa son verre sur la table et s'approcha d'Harry. Il n'avait pas oublier toutes les années qu'ils avaient passer à faire semblant se détester. Mais là il n'en voulait plus. Le brun lui avait apporté plus en ces quelques jours que tout ses amis durant ces années.

Il le contourna et posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Le brun ferma les yeux et se laissa envahir par la joie qui le submergeait, brisant ses derniers préjugés, il venait de réaliser ce que signifiait le comportement du serpentard. Draco fit glisser doucement ses mains sur le torse du gryffondor en une caresse délicate qui se mit à frissonner de plaisir. Il pencha sa tête offrant sa nuque aux doux baisers de son ange. Celui-ci descendit le long de la colonne de son amant, savourant la peau au parfum musqué. Puis en une caresse infinie, il fit glisser sa langue sur son épaule et la mordilla tendrement.

Harry, se retourna et obligea le blond à se relever. Il l'enlaçât tendrement, posant ses mains sur ses hanches, puis remontant jusqu'à son visage et l'embrassant. Au début juste en posant ses lèvres sur celles sucrées de son amour puis en les redessinant de sa langue. Sa jumelle vient la rejoindre en un ballet infernal et il explora tendrement la bouche offerte de son aimé. Puis il descendit le long de la mâchoire, avec des baisers aussi légers que des papillons pour suivre une ligne imaginaire et tortueuse sur le torse. Finalement, à genoux, il appuya sa tête sur le ventre musclé de Draco et commença à l'embrasser.

Mais le blond l'arrêta en lui prenant doucement la tête entre ses mains.

« -Mon amour, je ne veut pas d'une relation est à souffrir de l'autre, où l'un de nous est à s'agenouiller devant l'autre. Je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé une personne. Jamais je n'accepterai que tu te mettes à genoux devant moi. »

Harry se releva et amoureusement il embrassa le serpentard.

« -Moi aussi, je t'aime Draco. »

Doucement il prit son ange, l'allongea sur le tapis moelleux et le couvrit de baisers passionnés. Son cœur allait exploser de bonheur. Il s'égara sur le corps magnifique de son amant, l'apprit par cœur. Il sentait ses mains dans son dos, la langue agile du blond prendre possession de tout son corps. Lentement une main caressa son ventre, s'attardant sur l'élastique de son pantalon. Lassée de patienter, elle pénétra dans son boxer et se saisit de son membre dur de plaisir. Il poussa un grognement de plaisir et à son tour caressa l'intimité de son amant.

Draco sentit deux mains puissantes le déshabillé entièrement et une bouche avide le couvrir de baisers langoureux. Il se sentait atteindre des sommets de plaisir et il poussa un grognement de frustration quand Harry se souleva de lui. Mais celui-ci l'embrassa de nouveau et descendit pour finir dans la toison d'or. Lentement Harry embrassa le sexe tendu de son amant et lui fit voir les étoiles par son va et vient infernal. Brusquement Le blond se redressa.

« - Harry, arrêtes, je vais jouir, si tu continue.

J'ai envie de toi mon amour.

Moi aussi, prends moi ! »

Le blond s'empara des doigts de son amour et se mit en devoir de les lécher. Le Survivant lui caressait lentement les cuisses et doucement effleura son anneau de chair. Il fit pénétrer doucement un doigt et attendit que Draco s'habitue à sa présence. Excité le brun s'empara des lèvres de son ange et le pénétra d'un deuxième puis d'un troisième doigt. Amoureusement, le regard fixé dans les prunelles d'acier liquide du blond, il lui remonta les jambes sur ses épaules et le pénétra lentement. Surpris par l'intrusion qui le déchirait de l'intérieur, il laissa échapper un hoquet. Immédiatement Harry cessa tout mouvement mais le serpentard se mit à onduler son bassin invitant le brun à une danse torride. Lascivement il s'empara du membre de Draco et le caressa l'invitant à un plaisir immédiat. Accroché aux yeux de son amour il se libéra en jets puissants sur le ventre bronzé. Sentant Le blond se resserrer autour de lui Harry l'accompagna dans la jouissance.

Epuisé les deux amants s'allongèrent l'un contre l'autre, Harry enlaçant Draco. Le noir en harmonie avec le blanc, la puissance côtoyant la ruse, l'animalité et la sensualité.

« - Qui que tu soi, qui que tu es été, qui que tu sera, restes avec moi.

-Jamais je ne te quitterai. Je t'en fais la promesse. »

Repus d'amour, les deux hommes s'endormirent.

Alors vous en avez pensez quoi. Quelque soit vos réféléxions laissez les, elles me font progresser.


End file.
